Mason Ward
A Hero is Born. After the DNA altering chemical was released, Mason Ward went on a quest to help and possibly protect all super humans, and protect them from once brilliant Dr. Dylan Rex. On his first encounter, he met a young girl named Viola Tessa Alfredson, who possed telekinetic abilities, and aura vision. Mason had a hard time concinving her parents to let him take care of her. Soon this changed, because the now dangerous Dylan Rex attacked. With a combination of Viola's telekinetic abilities, and Mason's fighting skills, they defeated the threat. Her parents let him take her, as long as they maintained contact. Mason agreed to this, and continued his quest, finding another quest within his quest. Character History. Chapter 1: ''' Mason worked as a lab assistant and a nurse. Mason appeared as a hopeless dreamer to his family, who he believed that he had a greater place in life, than saving one life at a time. Mason soon found out he was an evolved human, with empathetic mimicry, allowing him to absorb others abilities. On the subway, time paused and Mason is warned by a japanese man to ''"Save the cheerleader, save the world". ''Mason sucessfully saves the cheerleaderfrom Sylar's hands, gaining regenerative healing from her. In this, his best friend Ace Drechsel was left to care for Viola, who later gave back to her parents. Mason later fights Sylar, getting hit in the head by a glass shard. This disabled him because Sylar hit his weakness. He is later revived by Claire Nicholas, and continues his quest to stop the explosion in Varrock. At Varrock plaza, he unknowingly absorbs Ted's induced radioactivity, he struggles to control it but is sucessful. Later, Mason and Sylar have their "last" fight. They trade blows and Sylar is "killed" by Hiro. Mason glows brightly, close to blowing up. He is taken in to the air by his brother Nathan, where he blows in to the heavens safely. '''Chapter 2: '''Mason tries to play super hero a couple times, successfully disarming a robber wielding an AK-47. Later, he easily fended off a werewolf pack with the help of Skull. Mason later finds the newly built Rexcorp, and decides to make a plan involving a couple of his friends, to take the seemingly evil company. Mason,Skull, Ace, and Derek sucessfuly found out Rexcorp's plans, and found several power serums. Later, Mason meets with his mother, Angela Ward. They discuss the situation, and Mason learns that she is siding with Nathan. Mason is angered, but his mother reveals that a flight carrying supers and mutants is leaving from Falador to a facility, she leaves then. Mason and Claire come across Aglovales HQ, which are is being attacked by Nathan's forces. Mason in the fight inherits Skulls super speed, and is able to blitz several of the troops right away. Then he recieved a letter from Powerheart, like Skull, Nikki, and several others did. He felt other things were more important and chose not to go. Then he confronted Sylar... or the other way around. Sylar revealed that he was his brother, and Mason angrily fought him. Sylar didn't fight back, and they ended from Varrock, to the woods near Falador. In this battle, through Mason's hate, he absorbed Sylar intuitive aptitude. Later, Mason met with Lewis and Skull. They planned the attack when suddenly his intuitive aptitude manifested, he almost killed Lewis. Then Lewis's probe tried to get to Mason's brain, but Mason forced it back at Lewis and tried to escape. He woke up from the trance and decided to leave in search to find Sylar. Mason met with Aglovale and Calder. They told him they couldn't make it and Mason absorbed Calder's water manipulation because of Calder's worrieness and nearvousness. Mason then got some prototype armor from Ace, that left behind when he moved out. He then met up with Lewis and Skull and began their siege on Nathan's base! '''Chapter 3: '''When Mason finally met his long thought dead father Arthur, his abilities were taken away, rendering him powerless. Mason escaped out of PowerHeart via Sylar, who flung him out of a window 7 floors. Claire helped him get away. Mason returned to PowerHeart later with some of Ace's equipment, he almost single handely took down PowerHeart, he almost killed Arthur but was stopped by Sylar who told him hes not a killer, he is, and Sylar killed Arthur and cleared Mason's path. Mason fought with Mohinder, and Knox and the firemanipulator chipped in. After the firemanipulator deafeated Mohinder, Nathan came in and shot the firemanipulator twice, making him spaz out with fire. The fire hit a power generator which exploded and sent it to the larger generator at the basement, exploding it. Mason quickly defeated Nathan again and as the fire almost consumed them, he injected himself with a powerserum and absorbed Nathan's flight and escaped as the building blew up. Later, Mason landed at Lily's place. He managed to uknowningly absorb her werewolf physiology and emotion manipulation. He gained enhance senses which stunned him, until he got use to them. He noticed he got enhanced strength and speed, but they weren't as strong as they use to be, as it seemed to Mason. Mason tried out his powers of werewolfism, and then thanked Lily for her nurture. When Mason reached Falador, one hour passed, and his two abilities faded away. Mason walked in to Katherine, annoying her. Mason absorbed her firemanipulation and his hands ignited in fire. Katherine was unfazed and resumed to finishing her tattoo. Mason walked into the Khronos, Sylar, Lewis, and Shanon fight. He didn't really see the three but Shanon who was giving the distinctive radioative glowing. Mason managed to calm her down... sorta, only reducing the radioactive blast somewhat. He was hit by it, and managed to cover his face with his arms, he has flung back about 20 meters and hit a tree, his suit had severe dents on it and metal torn off, revealing teared up fabrics Mason recovered from the blow and Shanon and him returned to the fight, Mason continued to fight Sylar but Sylar had the upper hand, after Sylar flee'd Mason helped Lewis retrieve his probe. When Shanon fainted at his feet Mason took her to his home in Varrock and let her stay there so she could heal herself. After this he investigated a mountain, he thought he saw Sylar flying on the news. He was indeed right and managed to save Erik and Skull from Sylars binding by absorbing his powers(and skulls powers). He went to to toe with Sylar and then Khronos arrived. Khronos fought off Skull and Erik while Sylar and Mason duked it out again. They destroyed the mountain. Former Powers * '''Empathetic mimicry: Mason can absorb peoples powers if he has an emotional connection with them. In recent occasions, he has easily absorbed their powers by standing near them, some examples are Ted, Nikki, andHiro. *'Telekinises:' Absorbed from Viola, and his main offensive power, he is at the basics of TK. He can bind people,enhance his strength and speed, levitate objects, choke people, maneuver grip, and TK ull or push. Mason is nearing advanced TK, due to the constant usage of this ability. Mason is now at advanced level *'Aura Vision': Absorbed from Viola, he can tell what kind of person you are, this ability can be used to see a target in the dark. *'Flight:' Absorbed from his brother Nathan, he can fly at super sonic speeds. *'Telepathy:' Absorbed from Matt he can read peoples mind, he can easily command large groups of people to do his bidding, due to his intuitive aptitude. *'Invisibility:' Can stay invisible, if he touches an object or person he can make them invisibile. *'induced radioactivity:' Absorbed from Ted, he can raise radioactive levels through his body to make it hazardous for any living thing. *'Enhanced Strength:' Absorbed from Nikki, he can lift 5-10 tons. *'Precogntion: '''Absorbed from the painter Issac, he usually expresses the future through paintings. *'Regenerative healing:' Healed from an atomic bomb within seconds. *Time and Space manipulation: With this ability, he can stop time, teleport, and slow down time. He prefers to slow down time because thats easier. His regenerative abilities are great enough to heal a hand, that was blown off completely. Due to his intuitive aptitude, he can stop time completetly within 3 seconds and he can easily slow down time. *'Terra kinises: Absorbed from a close encounter with Terry, he can control the earth, he prefers not to use this ability because he does not want to conjure it up to cause an earthquake, or ruin the ground. He only does small attacks with this power(example, sending a chunk of earth at you, or small sharp pieces of rock, get him mad though he can create an earthquake. *'Super Speed: '''Absorbed from Skull, he can reach speeds up to 100 mph. *'Intuitive Aptitude: 'Absorbed from none other than Sylar, he can understand the most complex and difficult things just by looking at them. This power greatly refined his other powers, making them better. *'Water Manipulation: 'Absorbed from Calder, he can manipulate water at a better degree than Calder due to Sylar's intuitive aptitude. All of his abilities were taken away by Arthur. Powers '''Power Replication: '''When Mason injected himself with the Rexcorp serum, power replication was given to him. Unlike his former Empathetic Mimicry, it does not require emotional connections with people but he just needs to be within a radius. The power can absorb many powers but has a one hour time limit. As Mason continues to experiment with the power and learn how to control it, the timespan will increase. Powers absorbed: '''Super Sonic Flight: '''From Nathan '''Werewolf Physiology: '''From Lily. The specific powers he replicated were enhanced strength, speed, and senses. '''Fire Manipulation: '''Katherine '''Power Randomization: '''Shanon *'Magnetism Manipulation '''Intuitive Aptitude: '''The one an only Sylar '''Telekinises: '''Sylar '''Freezing: '''Sylar '''Alchemy: '''Sylar '''Regenerative Healing: '''Sylar '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Sylar '''Enhanced speed: '''Skull '''Blue Fire Manipulation: '''Sylar '''Light Manipulation: '''Erik Skills Mason's fighting skills are semi good. He is a former martial artist, doing martial arts for a bit as a kid-teen. He can defeinately fend himself if there are two unskilled men. Mason shooting skills are okay, only a bit away from a standard cops aim, for a pefect shot he has to steady the gun, aim carefully which is bad in combat of course... When absorbing powers he had in the past, he can easily use them to his advantage. Such as if he absorbed TK from a telekinetic, Mason's TK would be at advanced level of it, or if he got Terrakinises he could use it better than most terrakinetics. Equipment Although Mason relies on his powers more so than equipment, he still posseses some equipment just incase, most of them are either gifts from Ace or things Ace left behind when he moved out. '''Model 41 Pistol: '''It has 10 rounds and if out with it Mason carries 2-3 clips. '''Prototype Suit 2 Armor: '''A suit of armor that is even more thin than the actual stealth suit. It is invulnearble to pistol rounds and if an enemy touches it it shocks them. It covers most of his torso, arms and legs. '''Stun Brass Knuckle: '''Only has the left stun brass knucle. '''Suit Gaunlet: '''Made out of titanium alloy, it packs a great punch. '''Standard Automatic Crossbow: '''A standard crossbow that has a drum magazine that fires smaller than bolts at oppents at high speeds. '''Smoke Grenades: '''Due to his chemistry knowledge(formerly working with Dylan), he can create smoke bombs. * * Greatest Feats. Empathetic mimicry: Mason was able to absorb other evolved humans powers by standing near them in late chapter 1 Healing factor strength: When he blew up thousands of feet in to the air, Mason regenerated a few seconds later *He was able to regenerate a hand that was cleanly taken off by an m60 bullet. Telekinises: Being able to stop a earth attack, while holding Spencer in a choke attack, he struggled a bit but held it. *Almost singlehandedly taking down PowerHeart with no powers. Former Weakness Although Mason is one of the most powerful heroes in the roleplay, he has his own weaknesses. His main physical weakness is a microscopic spot in his brain, if you stab him there and leave the knife out, he will be left unconciouss. He also feels pain, so you could overwhelm him with pain. Weakness Mason formerly was the Swiss army knife in the roleplay, but he was reverted to having no powers whatsover, courtsey of his Father Arthur. Now having power replication, he can absorb powers that he does not want(needs to learn how to control), and has a 1 hour time limit. Also if he absorbs a new power, it could be highly dangerous, or Mason would have no idea how to use it. Trivia Mason was suppose to obtain electricity manipulation from Eva before his powers were stolen from him. Mason has fought Frogman in the battle forum, tied but I held back of course.